Choices
by Di12381
Summary: Veronica returns with the group to London, but when an unexpected danger threatens the plateau, will she stay in London or return to the Plateau?
1. Default Chapter

-The only characters I own are Henry Avigdon, Daniel, Gerard Dupree and Danubis, the rest belong to J&G, Newline, etc.

- To everyone who has read and reviewed my earlier fics, thank you. This is my first Veronica centered story, please be nice, send a review my way.

Choices

"You look beautiful" Veronica gazed into the mirror, for a second not believing that it was her and not some other woman.

"I don't know, Marguerite".

"Ned's eyes are going to pop out when he sees you". Veronica's hair had been pulled off her face, the silver blue dress enhancing her blue eyes and sun kissed skin.

"What is Roxton going say when he sees you?" Veronica teased.

"Lord Roxton has seen more of me that I ever wished" Veronica just rolled her eyes.

Since returning from the cave, Marguerite and Roxton's relationship had intensified. It was a general joke around the tree house that when they went hunting, the rest of the group knew that the trip would last all day and possibly all night. Their engagement once they returned the civilized world was expected, Marguerite glowing about the huge diamond on her left hand.

"Miss Krux, Lord Roxton and Mr. Malone have arrived" Marguerite's butler quietly knocked.

"Thank you, Daniel".

Ned's return to the tree house was an unexpected joy for all the inhabitants, especially Veronica. Compared to Marguerite and Roxton, their courtship had been slow and steady, each day getting a little closer. He had even gone to her mother to ask for permission, despite Veronica's protest that it was unnecessary. Abigail just smiled and gave her permission, knowing that this man was the one for her daughter.

"Miss Krux".

"Lord Roxton".

"Wow, Veronica".

"Put your eyes back in your head, Ned Malone".

"You look beautiful".

"Thank you".

"Your carriage is waiting, Lord Roxton".

"Thank you, Daniel".

"Good night Miss Krux, Miss Layton".

"Good night, Daniel" the door was closed behind them.

"Marguerite, Veronica, you both look lovely" George and Jessie arrived a few moments earlier.

"Thank you, George".

"Champagne?" They were offered.

"Thank you".

They were instantly surrounded by well wishers.

"Mr. Malone" Ned was greeted by Henry Avigdon, the publisher of the London Tribune.

"Mr. Avigdon".

"I read your accounts, absolutely fascinating".

"Thank you sir. Have you met Veronica Layton?".

"The jungle princess? Your even lovelier than the picture in the paper".

"Actually, Veronica was born here, in London. She was an infant when her parents left for the Amazon".

Veronica lightly squeezed his hand. She would let Mr. Avigdon think what he wanted about her, they knew the truth.

"Neddy!"

Gladys approached him, ignoring both Veronica and her father.

"My dear, have you met Miss Layton, Edward's betrothed?".

"I've heard all about Miss Layton" Gladys's smile revealed her true feelings.

"Actually, we are not quite at that point, but perhaps one day soon" London was a different jungle than the plateau, but even here, her instincts were sharp. Gladys was not going to make her time in London easy.

"Darling, they're you are".

"Neddy, this is my fiancé, Gerard Dupree. Gerard, this Edward Malone and Victoria Layton". Gerard Dupree was a Frenchman in his mid 40's with salt and pepper hair.

"Veronica".

"It's a pleasure. Mr. Malone, I've had the pleasure of reading your work. I'm a publisher with several contacts all over the continent. My contacts have read samples of your work and are very eager to meet with you".

"But he must first publish with the London Tribune" Henry countered back.

"I promise you both a chance to publish, excuse us".

Hours later, Roxton's car stood in front of Marguerite's house. Veronica had already said good night to Ned, but Roxton and Marguerite stayed behind.

"Good night, John".

"Marguerite" he growled as he pounced.

"Good night, Lord Roxton" she gently broke the kiss.

"_Soon, my love"_ he reluctantly watched her go.

Inside, Veronica was getting ready for bed.

"Will there be anything else, Miss Layton?" Mary, the young maid assigned to Veronica asked.

"No thank you, Mary, sleep well".

"You too, Miss" the girl quietly left the room.

"What were you and Roxton doing?" Veronica couldn't help but tease the older brunette.

"Something that you and Ned should have been doing long ago".

"Ned's not like that".

"Veronica, I love you dearly, but your jungle naiveté will not work in London".

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Gladys was not happy that Ned's arm never left yours".

"Her fiancé didn't care".

"He was more interested in publishing Ned's book" Veronica felt a yawn pass through her.

"Good night".

"Good night".

As she got into bed, her mind traveled to the last conversation with her mother. A portal had been found in an unexplored region of the plateau. Now the explorers stood before the Protector, waiting for her permission to start their journey. Finn had chosen to stay behind, only Veronica was unsure. London sounded exciting and different, but the plateau was all she knew.

"_Mother, are you sure? What if something happens?" she anxiously questioned. _

_The Protector hesitated; she knew the danger of Veronica's absence from the plateau. She also remembered fondly her time with Tom in London; they had been her crutch since his death. Furthermore, she knew that Veronica was not alone and there was a way home if necessary._

"_I want you to go, Veronica, everything will be fine. You know how to come home if you need to" Abigail assured her daughter._

"_What about the tree-house? Challenger's lab will need to be restocked, it will be need to kept clean..."._

"_I'll be there, Vee. I'll take care of everything"._

"_Finn, what about London?" Challenger balked. When everyone else would scatter, Finn was eager to assist him, often making his experiments enjoyable and much more interesting._

"_Knowing my future, I'd rather enjoy the past"._

"_Fine, I'll go"._

Veronica felt her eyes close as she felt asleep. She knew she would return to the plateau, but for now, London was a strange new world that she was eager to explore.

Back on the plateau, a sudden noise woke Finn.

"Whose there?" she called out, crossbow aimed in the darkness.

There was no one, just the empty tree-house and the sounds of the jungle at night. Convinced that she had gotten too used to living with the others, she fell back asleep. In Avalon, Abigail was preparing for bed as her captain of the guards knocked.

"Everything is secure, milady".

"Thank you, Captain, sleep well".

"Same to you, milady".

All seemed peaceful as the night cloaked the jungle. But all was not peaceful, a dark force was gathering, much darker and more dangerous than anyone would expect.


	2. Bad Dreams

- The disclaimer is in chapter 1 if you're looking for it.

-To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much.

Chapter 2

Ned walked out of Mr. Avigdon's office with a smile on his face. His hard work had finally paid off. Now he could buy that ring for Veronica. The thought of marriage had often crossed his mind as he traveled on the plateau. Looking back, the choices he made in the past finally made sense. If there was anyone he could image spending his life with, it was not Gladys.

"Good morning, Neddy" her smile was almost seductive, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Good morning Gladys" he replied politely.

"Where is Miss Layton?".

"Veronica is helping Marguerite and Lady Roxton plan the wedding".

"Your lunch, sir" the young man wheeled in the cart and Ned felt his stomach growl. This was definitely not raptor meat and poached pterodactyl eggs.

"Join us, Ned?".

"It smells delicious, but I have errands to run and I promised Veronica a tour of London tonight, excuse me".

"He would have made a fine son-in-law" Henry strongly criticized his daughter.

"How was I supposed to know how he would turn out?" she demanded.

"I suppose he will be proposing to Miss Layton soon".

"Not if I can help it".

There was one thing that Gladys was good at and that was men. She would have Ned Malone and the jungle princess would return to the savage jungle where she belonged.

Back at Roxton's London townhouse, Marguerite was trying on wedding gowns with Veronica and Lady Roxton.

"You look beautiful, Marguerite" Lady Roxton couldn't help but admire the woman who would soon be her daughter in law. Years ago, she would have convinced John otherwise, but seeing how happy they were together, there was no point in objecting.

"It won't be the first time I'm wearing a wedding dress".

"On or off the plateau?" Veronica joked, remembering their encounter with the boy king and his mini Camelot.

Lady Roxton looked shocked for a moment, but decided to let it go. Considering Marguerite's previous reputation and the stories John related to her, nothing surprised her at this point.

Veronica yawned, her dreams kept her tossing and turning, when she finally fell asleep, it was too short.

"Are you all right, my dear?".

"Fine, Lady Roxton, I've not been sleeping too well".

"Perhaps you would prefer a different room or Mary could change the mattress".

"No, I just need to go to bed a little earlier".

Later that night, Veronica poked her head into the study as Marguerite poured over the books".

"I'm going to bed, good night".

"Ok, good night".

"Cook thought some warm milk might help you sleep and I changed the mattress as Miss Krux instructed".

"Thank you, Mary, good night".

"Good night, Miss Layton".

As she fell asleep, the dream started again.

_Avalon was destroyed, hundreds of thousands dead and wounded as an evil force took over the Plateau. Finn lay dead, her own arrow stuck in her chest, blood pooling around her lifeless body, her face frozen in shock. The Protector was in chains, bloody and bruised._

"_Where is she?" the dark figure commanded._

"_You will never find her"._

"_I will ask you one more time, woman, where is your daughter?"._

"_She is where she needs to be" Abigail remained proud._

"_Kill her" the dark figure commanded._

_Two henchmen stepped forward._

"_On second thought, we'll need her to find her daughter, let her live for now, put her with the other prisoners"._

_The henchman started to drag her away, but they were called back. _

"_Until you reveal where your daughter is, we will kill one person per day"._

_The maid fell dead, blood pouring out of the wound._

"_Put her on pyre with the rest"._

_Abigail fought back tears, Leah had been with her since she ascended the throne nearly 25 years ago, they had seen good and bad times together. _

_Abigail was dragged down the dungeons, where for the first time, she cried._

"Mother!" Veronica woke up with a start. Looking around her room, she sighed and fell back asleep, praying that she could finally get some sleep.

"Good morning Miss Layton" she was greeted by Mary hours later.

"Good morning, Mary".

"How'd you sleep?" Marguerite asked as breakfast was served.

"Ok".

"Did you have that dream again?".

"Yea, it was probably nothing more. I probably miss the plateau, that's all" Veronica attempted to push the dream out of her mind, but something about it just made it stick in her mind.

"What was that?" a crash was heard outside.

"The statue in garden fell, it was just the wind. I'll send someone to clean it up" Daniel informed them.

"But the weather is clear".

Both women disregarded it, returning to their breakfast and discussing the day's plans.

No one noticed the black cloud hovering near the broken statue.

Dum, dum, dum. Please, please, please send a review, please?


	3. An Engagement And Trouble

- The disclaimer is in Chapter 1 if you're looking for it.

- Thank you so much to everyone who sent in a review, it makes my work all the more pleasurable.

Chapter 3

"What do you think?" Ned showed Roxton the diamond engagement ring he bought two days earlier.

"Beautiful".

"Marguerite recommended the jeweler; she promised me that he would give me a good price".

"That's Marguerite for you" John couldn't help but smile when he thought about her, her eye for gems was one of a slew of her many talents that he found irresistible.

"Would you excuse us one moment?" Ned pulled Veronica aside.

Marguerite and Roxton shared a secret smile as the younger couple stepped into the drawing room.

"Your sweating, what's wrong?".

"Nothing, just sit down, please".

"Ned, tell me what's going on".

With his heart beating a thousand miles an hour, he slowly got down on one knee.

"I know I've made some foolish mistakes and I've hurt you. But I also know that I love you and you're the one I want to spend my life with".

Veronica sat silently, in shock.

"We can have a long engagement, we can return to the plateau and get married there...".

"Yes".

"Are you serious?" her silence had temporarily scared him.

"Of course".

"It's not as big as Marguerite's...".

"I love it, it's beautiful".

"And I love you" they fell onto the floor laughing and kissing.

"Everything ok in here?".

"Everything is wonderful".

"Do we have time for a toast?" Marguerite asked.

"Afraid not, the invitation said 9:30 and its 9:20".

"There's nothing wrong with being fashionably late" Marguerite offered.

"Let's make is short" Roxton agreed.

"To Ned and Veronica, may you two be as happy we are".

The wine disappeared as they drank and exited.

"Enjoy the party, Miss Krux" Daniel closed the door behind them.

Daniel's eye's glowed dark as the car drove off. He fell to the ground, unconscious, as the dark cloud followed the car.

News of the engagement spread quickly, Ned and Veronica receiving congratulations from all, except one.

Noticing the lone man in the tuxedo, the dark cloud made its move.

"They make a handsome couple" the man over Glady's shoulder commented.

"Some people have no taste" came the tart reply.

"Champagne?".

"Why not?" the champagne disappeared in one gulp.

"Miss Layton has nothing on you".

"Tell that to Ned" Gladys sulked.

"I heard about your fiancée, Miss Avigdon, my condolences".

Gladys returned Gerard's ring that afternoon, very few knew of the un-engagement.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded.

"There are many things I know" there was something about this man that was dangerously seductive.

"Do I have the pleasure of your name?".

"Danubis".

"What do you do, Mr. Danubis?" she questioned as he led her onto the floor.

"Let's just say that I'm traveling on business. My name is Danubis, no need for Mr.".

"What exactly is your business?" something was not right about this man.

"Nothing specific, a little here, a little there".

The musicians paused as Challenger stepped up the podium.

"A toast, to Ned and Veronica".

"Here, here" the crowd toasted them.

Gladys turned away in disgust.

"I believe you and I may be of service to one another".

"How?".

"My business pertains to Miss Layton. My employer has contracted me to return Miss Layton to the Amazon".

"And you need my help how?" Glady's patience was disappearing fast; she was in no mood for games tonight.

"You will assist me in creating a diversion so I may return with my charge".

They shared a wicked smile. Gladys knew Ned would return to her, it was just a matter of time.

"Is Miss Layton home?" Gladys asked Daniel days later.

"I'm sorry, Miss, she and Mr. Malone left several hours ago".

"Could I perhaps leave a message?" she asked sweetly as the car stopped in front of the door.

"Ned, really, you're acting like Roxton" they had been unable to keep their hands off each other all day.

"I can't help it" he pulled her back into the car for one last kiss.

"_Enjoy it while you can, jungle princess_" Gladys forced a smile as Veronica finally slid out of the car, Ned right behind her.

"Gladys, what are you doing here?",

"I came to speak to Miss Layton".

"I think I'd better go. I have articles to write, editors to see" sensing the tense situation, he kissed Veronica lightly on the cheek before departing.

"What can I do for you?" Gladys may have looked innocent, but Veronica knew a predator when she saw one, even if it was born and bred into the upper class.

"May I speak to you in private?" with her guard still up, Veronica led Gladys to the salon.

"Would you care for a refreshment?" Daniel offered.

"No thank you, I won't be staying" Waiting for Daniel to depart, Gladys turned to Veronica.

"I wish to apologize about my behavior. I had my chance with Ned, but I guess we weren't right for each other. You're very lucky; Ned is a catch for any woman".

"Ned is a catch, I accept your apology".

"I apologize for rushing out, but we must do lunch someone, you can tell me about your jungle adventures with Ned" Gladys rushed out.

Veronica watched the blond disappear, thinking maybe for once, her instincts were wrong.

"Did she buy it?" Danubis asked as the car drove away.

"Like a child on Christmas day".

Their plan was working. The jungle girl might have looked civilized, but she was a savage underneath. And soon, she would return to the savage land where she belonged. Ned would need consoling and she would be right by his side. And she would be Mrs. Malone, not the jungle girl, Veronica Layton.


	4. Worming Her Way In

-The disclaimer is in chapter 1 if you're looking for it

-Oh my god, you guys, thank you so much for the reviews, you really to borrow a quote from Clint Eastwood "made my day".

Chapter 4

"Miss Layton, Miss Krux, what a nice surprise. What are you doing here?" Gladys pasted a smile as she entered the dress shop. Her informants would be paid nicely for the tip.

"Mademoiselle Layton, you must remain still" the dressmaker begged.

Begrudgingly, Veronica stepped back onto the platform.

"May I help you, Mademoiselle Avigdon?" one of the dressmaker's assistant's approached her.

"No thank you, I'm just looking. I've been feeling a little down since Gerard and I cancelled our engagement. Daddy thought a new dress might help" she examined the mass of fabrics, pretending to compare colors and patterns.

"What do you think?" Veronica turned to Marguerite.

"You look beautiful".

Both Marguerite and Veronica felt their stomach's growling. Breakfast had been short, Veronica spending the morning with Challenger and Jessie as Marguerite's time was torn between the lawyers with the discussion regarding her and Roxton's mutual fortunes and the buyers who were eager to buy her line of jewelry. They agreed that a prenuptial agreement was unnecessary, but Lady Roxton had convinced them otherwise, for the safety of not only their future children, but also in case of a financial emergency.

"We are done, Mademoiselle" Veronica breathed a sigh of relief as she finally stepped off the platform.

"When is the wedding?" Glady's innocently asked.

"A month".

"You're lucky, you have Lord Roxton, Miss Layton has Ned. I have nobody".

"You'll find someone" Marguerite politely replied. Miss Avigdon's reputation may be that of an innocent, but Marguerite knew when trouble when she it.

"You ready?" Veronica walked out of the dressing room.

"The dresses shall be ready in three days, shall I send someone over for the final fitting?" the dressmaker offered.

"Yes, thank you, that will be fine".

"I know this sounds awful sudden, but would you mind if I joined you for lunch? Daddy is busy at work and I am dying for female companionship" Gladys interjected.

"Excuse us".

Gladys watched the interaction between the women, this was too easy. Once she extracted the information, it would be too easy to convince Ned away from the jungle princess.

After conferring with Veronica, Marguerite spoke briefly on the phone.

"After you" Marguerite extended a polite smile to Gladys.

"What do you think your doing?" Veronica demanded in the car.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer".

Miss Krux, Miss Layton, Miss Avidgon, welcome. Your table is ready" a waiter led them to the table.

"May I congratulate you on your engagement Miss Layton? The staff is very excited to read the next chapter in Mr. Malone's book" the concierge gushed.

"Thank you" Veronica was not used to gossip hounds who frequented society parties for the latest gossip and eagerly passed it around to all who would listen.

"It's just gossip, never mind them. If I listened to the half the gossip spread about me, one might believe that my reputation is puckered by blemishes" Gladys offered polite assurance.

Veronica and Marguerite smile back politely. Considering her own reputation, Marguerite knew the power of gossip, but she also saw the truth. Miss Avigdon was not the innocent she claimed to be.

"May I take your order?" the waiter returned to the table.

"What can I get for you?" he asked.

"As you wish" he departed soon after, order in hand.

"You must tell me about your adventures" Gladys gushed.

Veronica and Marguerite looked at each other; perhaps one story would quell her thirst.

"There was one day..." Marguerite started to tell.

"Poor Neddy, he must have looked a fright" Gladys exclaimed as Marguerite finished the story.

"We were a little worse for wear, but it comes with the territory".

"Your food" The waiter returned, the bus boy behind him, pushing the cart along.

"It's done" Danubis's voice echoed in her head. Gladys forced a smile down.

"Veronica!" she fell off her chair as the world became dark.

She opened her eyes to feel her head throbbing and dozens of eyes looking down on her with concern.

"Here, drink".

"Miss Krux, I am so sorry, the food is on the house, he will be fired" the concierge sent dagger eyes at the waiter.

"No, please, that's not necessary" Veronica was helped to her feet.

"Perhaps a free meal next time?" the concierge offered sweetly.

"That's fine".

"I'm calling the doctor" Marguerite said as they entered the house.

"No, I'm fine, really" Veronica protested.

"You haven't been sleeping well, you fainted at the restaurant, I'm calling the doctor".

"Fine, just don't tell Ned" Veronica agreed as Mary helped her up the stairs.

"As far as I can tell, you're a sound, healthy young lady. I see no reason for you to faint as you did" Doctor Newton finished examining Veronica.

"There is nothing, are you sure?" Marguerite asked, concern marring her face.

"If it makes you feel better, get plenty of rest and stay away from heavy meals for the next few days" he turned to Veronica.

"Thank you, Doctor, Daniel will see you out".

Back in Avalon, the Protector was dragged from her jail cell where Danubis sat triumphantly on her golden throne, flanked by guards.

"My Lady Protector, so glad you could join us".

"I thought I smelled your foul stench" Abigail remained defiant.

"That attitude is not going to help Veronica".

"What do you want with my daughter?" Abigail demanded.

"What does anyone want with the Protector's only daughter? She's young, beautiful, intelligent, currently engaged to a Mr. Edward T. Malone, and away from the plateau, where we both know her powers are severely diminished" he smirked.

"Bastard".

"I seem to remember you calling me that name, as did your mother and grandmother" he approached her as the guards holding her stepped aside.

"I'll give you anything, just don't hurt Veronica".

"See, that's exactly what I want. The throne and your daughter".

"I am the Protector, you have no claim to the plateau".

"I disagree; we both know my line has as much right as the Protector's line. Give me the throne and your daughter and you shall live to see your grandchild born".

"Never!"

"Then you shall die, your daughter with you, ending the line of the Protector" the guard stood over, sword in hand.

"Don't hurt Veronica, please," Abigail begged.

"I didn't know begging was in the Protector's nature. You have 24 hours to decide, either way, I shall rule the Plateau" the guards dragged her back to cell.

What do you think? Please send a review, please ?


	5. A Fight And An Abduction

-I know this is unnecessary and self-explanatory at this point, however, it must be done. The disclaimer is in chapter 1 if you're looking for it.

-To everyone who read and reviewed, thank you so much. You're making my work all the more pleasurable.

Chapter 5

"Neddy, Veronica, what a pleasant surprise" Ned and Veronica had finally found time alone together.

The picnic lunch in Hyde Park was perfect, a reminder of home. The last thing she wanted was to see Gladys, who seemed to shadow her everywhere she went. It had been nice at first, having someone to talk to when everyone else was running around, always busy. Marguerite tried to make time for Veronica, as did the rest of the group, but returning to their lives, their days moved much faster than on the plateau. But the woman was becoming a nuisance, ruffling Veronica's normally calm demeanor.

"Mr. Malone, I've read your stories, how did you ever survive in the jungle for so long?" Danubis's cover was working perfectly.

"It wasn't so long, compared to Veronica. She survived for more than a decade after her parent's disappeared". Gladys hated the way Ned's arm traveled up Veronica's arm and attached itself to the small of her back.

"You must have been brave, a young girl surviving in the savage jungle without a friend".

"I did what I had to do" something about this man wasn't right, the way he looked at her, she knew him, but she couldn't figure out why or how.

"Would you care to sit down, Mr....?" Ned asked.

"My name is Danubis, I never cared for the title of Mr. We shouldn't, you must have important things to discuss and I promised Mr. Avigdon Gladys would be home by 4:00".

Gladys started rubbing the amulet around her neck; Danubis promised her Ned would do whatever she told him to while she wore it.

"_Invite us to sit down"._

"Please stay, we have plenty of food" Ned encouraged.

"If you insist".

Veronica shot him a look before returning the polite smile to her face.

"That is a beautiful amulet" the look on Ned's face was glassy, as if his mind were somewhere else.

"It's nothing, just something I found in my jewelry box".

"What do you do, Danubis?" Ned asked.

"Nothing specific. I do a little here and little there. Though in my youth, I was quite the adventurer. I spend some time in Africa, hiked through the Nevada valley, I even attempted the Himalayas. The only continent I've never set foot on is South America".

"What's wrong with you?" Veronica demanded as the taxi sped away from the park hours later.

"Nothing, it was the polite thing to do".

"Ned, I cannot go anywhere without her being there. It's as if she is intent on following me".

"Gladys is trying to be helpful, as you were our guide on the plateau, let her be your guide in London".

"She's helpful, as helpful as a raptor following the scent of their next meal" the car stopped in front Marguerite's house.

"You're jealous" he proclaimed.

"I am not jealous. Believe or not, she still wants you. I know her type. We may be in London, but this is still a jungle and you're the prey" she stormed out of the car.

"Veronica wait, your right. I've done nothing to encourage her. You're the one I love; you're the one I want to marry. From now on, I'll stay away from her" neither noticed Gladys's car on the street, watching the couple embrace.

Gladys started rubbing the amulet impatiently.

"Have some patience, my dear, you will have him, as I will have Veronica" Danubis encouraged as the car drove off.

"Veronica, Veronica" she woke up with a start several nights later.

Turning on the light she looked around the room, there no one. Figuring that it was her imagination, she turned off the light closed her eyes.

"Veronica, Veronica" the voice started again.

Again turning on the light, she glanced around the room. And again, she was alone.

Turning the light off for a second time, she closed her eyes again.

The voice came back a third time.

"_This is ridiculous, I lived by myself for more than ten years; now I'm scared of the dark_" she thought as she walked out of her room and into the study. Hoping that maybe a little reading would help, she turned on the phonograph, pulled a book from the shelf and started reading. She soon fell asleep, but glowing eyes and an evil laugh soon accompanied the voice. She felt someone shaking her.

"No, no" she tried to grab onto whoever was shaking her.

"Wake up, it's only me" she opened her eyes to see Marguerite looking down on her as the sun rose over the London skyline.

"What are you doing in here?" Marguerite asked.

"I couldn't sleep, I thought reading might help".

"Did you have the nightmare again?" Marguerite's concern for her friend was evident; she had never seen Veronica so shaken.

Veronica just nodded.

"Go back to bed, were not expected at Challenger's till 1".

"Marguerite, Veronica, welcome" Jessie eagerly let the younger women in.

"They're you are, I wondering what was taking so long" Roxton's dark eyes twinkled, his merry mood obvious to all.

"For you, Lord Roxton, I took extra time to get ready" Marguerite teased back.

"Where's Ned?" Veronica noticed the empty seat.

"He called, he has last minute meeting, he told us to start lunch" Jessie explained.

"Lunch is served, sir".

"Sorry I'm late, the meeting took longer than I expected" Ned gave Veronica a chaste kiss on the cheek before sitting down a little while later.

"So Ned, what was your meeting about?" George asked.

"Mr. Dupree would like to print my book in German and French, as well as Dutch and Spanish, if all goes well".

"That's marvelous news".

"That's not the best part. Mr. Avigdon's has contacts in New York who are also interested in publishing my book".

"Ned, that's wonderful".

"I have even better news. Mr. Avigdon is throwing a party in my honor" Ned was glowing.

Veronica shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" he asked.

"Excuse us" John stood up, wanting to help, but Marguerite's touch convinced him that it was better for the younger couple to work it out for themselves.

"Ned, I am not going to that party".

"I need you there; it's not a party without you".

"Gladys has done and will do everything to worm her way in. I'm not going, period".

"Is everything alright in there?" George called out.

"Fine".

"Can we talk about this another time?" Ned's glee of finally being published was quickly disappearing.

They returned to the table, looking stiff and unhappy.

"Everything ok?" Jessie noticed the mood change in the younger couple.

"Just fine" Veronica forced a polite smile.

Sensing that a change of topic was necessary, George asked "How are the wedding plans going?".

Grateful that the focus was off them, Veronica listened as Marguerite and Roxton talked about the numerous plans for their upcoming wedding.

"Sounds like you've got it all planned".

"Did you get a reply from Mr. Avigdon?" Ned asked.

"Not yet".

"Did you invite them?" Ned persisted.

"Propriety demanded it" Veronica's body became stiff and awkward.

"Ned, I hate to put myself in the middle of a lovers quarrel, but is something going on?" George had come to think of his fellow explorers as his own children, making it difficult to remain neutral during arguments.

"Nothing, except for the fact that Veronica is refusing Gladys who is only trying to be friendly" Ned suddenly barked out.

"Friendly, sure, if you define friendly as a sheep in wolf's clothing".

"I defended you when people called you uncivilized, without me you'd be running around in a loin cloth, speaking in one word sentences" the chair slammed onto the floor.

"Ned, that's unnecessary" John chided the younger man.

"So is our engagement" the front door slammed behind him.

"George, Jessie, thank you for the lovely lunch" Veronica's normally strong bearing crumbled as the two women made their exit.

"Why would he say that?" Veronica finally let the tears flow in the car.

"He's a man; he's fooled by a pretty face".

Veronica cried in the car and when she reached her room, she flung herself onto the bed. Maybe she should have stayed on the Plateau.

Ned sent messages to Veronica, even arranged for flowers. She turned them all away.

"Miss Layton, are you sure you don't want to send a reply?" Mary asked.

"No".

"As you wish" Mary quietly exited the room.

"She sent them all back, even the flowers," Ned chided himself days later. He knew the words had come out of his mouth, but he still couldn't believe it.

"Frankly, Neddy boy, I don't blame her, I would feel the same way" Veronica had always been the strong one, guiding them through the perils of their new home on the plateau. Now it was she who needed the guiding.

"If only...".

"Give her some time, she may come around".

After nearly two weeks of complete separation, Ned dug up the nerve to call her.

"Miss Layton, Mr. Malone is on the phone" Veronica hesitantly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, his words still echoed in her mind, tearing her apart.

"Veronica, I'm so sorry..." he started to say.

"You really hurt me" she cut him off.

"I promise from now on, no more Gladys, no more stupid fights. I'll send a car over, can you be ready in an hour?" his heart was beating ten thousand miles an hour.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise".

They both hung up at the same time, eager to return to their relationship before the fight.

"Mary!!!" Veronica's voice echoed throughout the house.

An hour later, Veronica stood ready as she heard the car pull up. Eagerly opening the door, she saw Gladys and Danubis.

"I'm sorry, I must go" she politely brushed them off.

"This will take one moment, I promise" Veronica felt the world darken around her. Lifting her up, a bowl of light surrounded Danubis as they disappeared and Gladys's car drove off. No one noticed Mary standing here, watching in horror.

Back in Avalon, Abigail woke up with a start.

"Milady" Dania, one of the young girls who worked in the kitchen stood on the other side of the bars.

"How did you escape?" Abigail asked.

"I hid".

"You must get a message to Finn; tell her everything, as quick as you can".

"Yes milady" the girl disappeared as the guards shadow entered the cell.

"Who were you talking to?" the guard demanded.

"No one" Abigail lied, praying that Dania would reach Finn and the feelings she was receiving about Veronica were false.

What do you think? Please send a review. I'll make you an ice cream sundae, anyway you wish. Please?


	6. Return To The Plateau

- The disclaimer is in chapter 1 if you really need to see it.

-To everyone who reviewed, you make my work so much more worthwhile. As you asked, you shall receive.

Chapter 6

Marguerite returned home, content. The prenuptial agreement was finished, agreed upon by all. Now she could concentrate on the wedding. Lady Marguerite Roxton had a nice ring to it. After all of the years of running and constantly creating new identities and lives, she could finally settle down with one that finally felt right.

"Miss Krux, Miss Krux" Mary nearly knocked her down, her eyes wide with fear, tears staining her cheeks as bright as Challenger's copper locks.

"What's wrong?" Mary looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Miss Layton..." Marguerite forced the girl to sit.

"Where is Veronica?" Marguerite demanded.

"I don't know, Mr. Malone sent a car for her. She went outside to wait and Miss Avigdon and a strange man got out the car. She's gone" Mary started to cry again.

"Daniel!!!".

"Yes, miss?" Daniel appeared.

"I want you to keep her calm, give her water, she must drink it slowly. I'm going to Lord Roxton's". Rushing out, she informed her driver to step on it. There was only person who could have orchestrated Veronica's disappearance.

"Where is he?" Marguerite barged in to Roxton's home.

"I'm sorry, Miss Krux, he went out, I don't know when he will return" Gilbert, Roxton's butler politely informed her.

"What's wrong love?" Just then, Roxton walked in noticing the fear in Marguerite's eyes.

"Veronica's gone".

"What do you mean, she gone?".

"I don't know, I came home and Mary was bawling. Veronica was supposed meet Ned..." she finally collapsed in tears.

"Brandy, now man!" Gilbert returned with the Brandy, it felt like her throat was on fire.

"Slow down, tell me exactly what happened" Marguerite related the story Mary told her.

"Did you check the house? Did you call Ned?".

"No, I know Gladys is behind this. She's had her eye on Ned since we got back, she's determined to have him, even if it meant getting rid of Veronica" there was no way Marguerite was lying.

"Call Professor Challenger and Mr. Malone, tell them to get over to Marguerite's house as fast as they can" getting to Marguerite's car, they sped off.

"Now, Mary, I want to tell me exactly what happened, don't spare any details" Mary lay in the salon, a blanket wrapped around her, her cheeks still bright red.

"Miss Layton accepted the call from Mr. Malone; he told her he was sending a car in a hour. She was waiting outside when Miss Avidgon's car drove up. She was with a strange man. She fell unconscious. He picked her up and carried her into light. Miss Avigdon drove off".

"You picked a rather inappropriate time. I was getting ready to go over to the Zoological Society..." George stopped short, noticing the fear in the girl's face.

"Veronica is gone, George. We have to find Ned and return to the Plateau".

"But how? It could take months to get there," George protested.

"I know a way, but we must get to Ned, he must know the truth".

Ned stood anxious at the curb, waiting for Veronica. He had to apologize, he needed to apologize, he would never forgive himself if he didn't. Finally the car pulled up and he opened the door.

"Hello, Neddy" Glady's smile was pure seduction.

"Where's Veronica?".

"She's gone, I'm here now" he felt his mind go blank and her words forced themselves into his mind.

"But I love her" he protested.

"You love me, not her. I will be your wife" he felt his mind fighting for control as memories of Veronica were pushed out.

"I love you" his mind stopped fighting her mind control.

"Ned, Veronica is gone, we must find her" Marguerite's car stopped behind Gladys's car.

Roxton and Challenger may have been shocked by Glady's presence, but Marguerite was not.

"What have you done to Veronica?" Marguerite charged Gladys, but Roxton held her back.

"Now, now Miss Krux, we all know your rather seedy reputation. I wouldn't want to destroy it completely by passing on that you've resorted to violence" Glady's hatred was naked for all to see.

Roxton pulled Marguerite into the car, still holding her back.

"That bitch, she been planning this all along. She knows where Veronica is and who took her".

"She may be behind Veronica's disappearance, but getting angry will not help any of us, especially Veronica, wherever she is".

"You don't believe me," she charged.

"I believe you, but I also know when facing a predator, one must let the predator think they have won".

"Fine" she agreed.

"We'll find her, I promise you".

"I don't think Marguerite is going to hurt you, Miss Avigdon, it's just that we consider Veronica part of the family and we need to find her," Challenger explained gingerly as the car door opened behind them.

"_Tell her to apologize_".

"Marguerite, I think you owe Gladys an apology" Ned's eyes were glassy; he looked as if his mind was somewhere else.

"Your right, Ned. Miss Avigdon, I owe you an apology. You probably had nothing to do with Veronica disappearing, you're just angry that Ned would choose Veronica over you".

The fire in Gladys's eyes would have to suffice for now.

"Ned, are you coming?".

"No".

"We'll send a message when we return" the change in Ned's behavior was obvious.

"Enjoy your little excursion" Holding her cool, Marguerite entered the car. The bitch would pay.

"Now what? It's going to take us months to get to the Plateau. Who knows what might happen in that time?" Roxton questioned.

"Marguerite, do you have the pendant?" Challenger asked. Only recently she had revealed the pendant that had somehow slipped into her blouse during their encounter with the trickster god.

"John, you just came back, you can't just pick and leave" his mother protested.

"Mother, Veronica was kidnapped, we have to bring her back," he explained.

"My god, by who?".

"We don't know. Marguerite and I will be back, I promise" the car sped off.

"If I am not back by Christmas, execute the will".

"Yes, Miss Krux" Marguerite's will was divided equally between Miss Abernathy's School For Young Ladies and her business partners. It wasn't the best school she attended, but her memories of her time at Miss Abernathy's were the fondest.

Jessie watched her husband pack for another expedition. After 35 years of marriage to the man, she expected nothing less from him.

"We'll be back as soon a possible" he hated leaving her now, his time on the plateau made him realize how much he truly missed her.

"I know, George" she patiently sighed as the car disappeared from her line of sight.

On the plateau, Veronica finally came to.

"The beauty awakes" Danubis watched her rouse. She was indeed a beauty, as was her mother and grandmother before her. It was a pity she also inherited their pride.

"You" she felt chains pull her back.

"I've been watching you, Veronica; you are your mother's daughter".

"Let me see my daughter" Abigail barreled in.

"Mother, you're looking radiant" Danubis smirked.

"Release her, now" the chains disappeared.

"Why did he call you Mother?" Veronica asked.

"Lady Protector, I believe there is a story that Veronica does not know. It would be wise if she were made aware of it. There are guards outside and all around the castle, any attempts to escape would be foolish" the oak doors closed behind him, leaving mother and daughter alone.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Veronica had never seen her mother so shaken.

"I must tell you a story, child. One that is as old as time" Veronica sat down as her mother began to speak.

"When the world was formed, the Gods divided the earth among the mortal tribes. The only piece of land that was left was Avalon and the plateau. There were two groups eager to control the plateau, our line, the line of the Protector and Danubis's people, the Morkinds. The God's thought that the two groups could work it out, but a battle ensued and many lives were lost. A tournament was devised and the winner would gain control of the Plateau. We won and ever since then, the Morkinds have been looking for ways infiltrate our defenses. Because they have succeeded, there is only one way to save us all".

Veronica instantly understood what had to be done. Knowing Ned would forever live in her heart, she pulled on the strength she had used all those years alone.

"Before I agree to any marriage, were going to discuss a few things" she barged into the throne room.

"Such strength, such courage, such beauty. What else would a man ask for?".

"My mother will not only regain her throne, but the respect she rightly deserves. You will treat me with the same respect. Our time in bed will be short; you will not touch me otherwise. If you touch me any other time, I will cut out your black heart and serve it the Gods as an offering".

"I suppose I can agree to that. But I too, need some leverage. You will give me several children, I suppose I would prefer boys, but there is no harm in having girls. Your mother will appoint me her heir and I shall have control of the council," he signaled to his guards.

"That's unfair" she automatically reached for the knife on her waist, but it was nowhere to be found.

"I don't think that's terribly unfair, considering that at any moment, I may accidentally tell my guards to kill these innocents. That would be unfair" the guards held Finn and Dania, bound and gagged their knives were less than a half an inch from the women's throats.

"Fine, but don't think your going to get anywhere near my bed before the wedding" she agreed.

"That's what I like about you, Veronica; you know when to give in. Announce to all that in seven days time, there will be a wedding".

Drama, drama, drama. Please send a review.


	7. Veronica's Rescue

- The disclaimer is in the first chapter, if you must read it.

- To everyone who reviewed, thank you.

Chapter 7

"How do we know she's even here? She could be back in London for all we know" Despite the months living back in London, the hunter in him sprung back to life.

"She's the Protector's daughter, this is the only home she's ever known, where else would she go?" their London skepticism would have to disappear if they wanted to find Veronica.

"She's right, old boy. Veronica has to be somewhere on the plateau" they finally reached the electrified fence.

"Where? There are areas and tribes we know nothing about" the tree house was eerily quiet, as if no one had been living there.

"Hello, Finn?" there was no response.

They scattered, looking for her. Still, they were unable to find her.

As they re-entered the living room, a ball of light landed.

John aimed his rifle at the light as an Avatar appeared.

"Chosen One" the avatar kneeled, his breathing heavy and face red.

"Where is Veronica?".

"My Lady Protector and her daughter are captives of Danubis. He intends to marry Lady Veronica and gain control of the Plateau through their marriage and offspring".

"How do we know your not lying?" John demanded.

"I watched my brothers and sisters being slaughtered. The Protector was thrown in jail. The only way to save the Plateau and the line of the Protector is the union of Danubis and Lady Veronica".

"How do we get into Avalon?" George questioned.

Suddenly, the idea popped into Marguerite's head.

"Veronica will need to prepare for her wedding. I will be some sort of dresser and you two will be my guards".

"What a surprise" Roxton joked. Marguerite replied with a jolt to his ribs.

"How soon can you take us to Avalon?".

"As soon as you are ready," the Avatar informed them.

"Now what?" John asked as they stood in front of the gates. The Avalon they were approaching was not the one they left.

"Follow me" Two burly guards stood in front of the gate.

"What do you want?" the guard asked.

"I was sent by the Lady Protector. She insists that her daughter be properly attired for her wedding to Lord Danubis" George and John opened their arms to reveal the cloth and sewing kit.

"You can go, but they must stay here" the guard indicated to Roxton and Challenger.

"They must come. This cloth is very special. Only they can touch it. If anyone else touches it, it becomes poisonous" Marguerite quickly fibbed.

"What about Lady Veronica? She would die if she wears your cloth" Marguerite was caught off guard.

"Lady Veronica is the designated wearer; she will not be harmed by the poison".

"Let me see that" the second guard, still skeptical. It was as if the cloth mesmerized them. Neither saw either Roxton or Challenger coming at them. They quickly dragged the guards to the bushes, before running inside, heading towards the castle.

Veronica stood in her room as the attendants dressed her for dinner.

"Pardon me, milady, the dressmaker has arrived".

"Send her in" Veronica breathed a sigh of relief; the Avatar had gotten to the tree house.

"Leave us" the attendants departed.

"You're alright" Veronica was relieved to see her friends.

"Where is your mother and Finn?" Challenger asked.

"Down the hall, Finn is in the dungeon. There are guards everywhere, how did you get in?".

"Magic cloth" Marguerite almost had to laugh at how serious she sounded.

"Speaking of magic, can you use your powers to get us out of here?" Roxton asked.

"Danubis is too powerful; he would know were escaping before we got past the first gate".

"Then we'll have to use the old fashioned way" the hunter in Roxton sprang up, eager for the chance to flex his fighting skills.

Knocking the guards down who stood at Veronica's door they ran quickly for Abigail's room.

"Mother" Veronica ran to her mother, eager to see that her mother was safe.

"Veronica, how did you escape? I was afraid the messenger would not reach you. Where is Ned?" Abigail noticed the lone absence from the group.

"He had plans".

"Gladys" Veronica's face heated in anger at the thought of that woman's claws in Ned.

"You will get Ned back, but we must get to Finn and get out of here".

"It's about time you guys got here," Finn grumbled as they reached her cell.

"Nice to see you too, Finn".

"Now what?" Roxton asked.

"Where did Mother go?" Veronica turned around to see Danubis holding a knife to Abigail's throat.

"I tried to be nice, but you had to try to escape. Bring her to me" The guards dragged Veronica to Danubis.

"You will marry me tomorrow and your friends will watch, or you will all die by sunset tomorrow".

I apologize about this chapter and last chapter; I had to move the story along. I haven't forgotten Ned, I promise. Would you please make my day and send a review or two?


	8. The Juice Of The Guava Berry

- The disclaimer is in chapter one, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc.

- To my reviewers, thank you so much. You make my writing a pleasure.

Chapter 8

"You cannot do this" George protested.

"Why not?" he fell to the ground, writhing in pain from the guard's punch to his stomach.

"Lord Danubis, what my colleague was attempting to say is that Veronica is otherwise engaged to another and though you're a catch for any woman, perhaps Veronica is not the right woman for you" Marguerite flirted

If the guards had not been there, John would have pinned the man the floor and given him a few bruises for the look he had in his eyes.

"I've heard much about you, Miss Krux. Your offer is tempting, but no" Marguerite was pushed back to George and John.

"Now what?" Finn asked.

"I don't know"

They sat in the jail cell for several hours, uncertain of their future.

"You, Lord Danubis wishes to see you" the cell door slammed behind Marguerite as the guards escorted her away.

"Marguerite!"

Mouthing, "I'll be fine" she disappeared.

"You wish to see me, Lord Danubis?" Marguerite put on her most charming smile.

"I have considered your offer, Miss Krux and I think we might come to a compromise".

"What kind of compromise?".

"Veronica still needs convincing that I am her destined bridegroom. You will convince her".

"We both know what Veronica can be stubborn" A plan was already forming in her mind.

"She is too stubborn for my taste. I've always liked my women on the demure side. Not only will I set you and your friends free, but also you will be treated as my honored guests. That is, if you can convince Veronica and her mother to accept me into their family".

"What if she says no?" Marguerite asked.

"Then by sunset tomorrow night, you will all be dead".

"As you wish my lord. I shall try. Perhaps, if Veronica remains stubborn, then I may take her place?" Marguerite offered.

"No, my destiny lies with the Protector" Marguerite breathed a sigh of relief, out of all the men she had met in her life; this man was one of the worst.

"As you wish" she was escorted out of the throne room.

"You don't expect me to marry him" After all they had been through, Marguerite was returning to her old ways.

"We both it's the best. Ned is a boy, you need a man" Marguerite pointed to the door, indicating that Danubis was listening outside.

"No, Marguerite, I love Ned, I promised to marry him".

"I guess your right. I am the protector's daughter" Veronica's voice projected into the hallway, where Danubis eagerly listened on the women's conversation.

"Milady, Lord Danubis offers you wine from his private collection as a symbol of peace and he hopes that you might drink it with him as a toast to your upcoming marriage. He also invites you and your companions to a banquet tonight in honor of your forthcoming marriage" The servant quietly stepped into the room.

"Please inform Lord Danubis that Lady Veronica thanks him for the wine, but she would prefer to remain in solitary until this evening, only to prepare for the banquet".

"As you wish" the servant exited.

"Mmm, delicious wine" If Veronica needed a little convincing, the wine would do it. Made from the juice of the guava berry, it gave the non-drinker control over the drinker through the juice's mind controlling abilities.

Marguerite and Veronica watched as the wine disappeared into the plant.

"My lord, Veronica thanks for the wine and we shall see you tonight" Marguerite poked her head outside of the door.

Challenger, Abigail, Roxton and Finn were released and escorted to Veronica's room where Marguerite and Veronica showed him the wine that Danubis had insisted that Veronica drink.

"Doesn't smell like any wine I've ever tasted" John observed.

"If only I was in my lab" George bemoaned.

"I have an idea" Veronica pulled on the cord as the same servant who poured the wine appeared.

"What kind of wine is this?" Veronica asked sweetly.

"It is made from the Guava berry, a personal favorite of Lord Danubis. Shall I get some more for your guests?".

"No thank you, inform my lord that we shall see him at dinner".

"As you wish, milady" the servant disappeared.

"Guava berry, why does that sound familiar?".

"My father spoke of it, he warned me of it's mind controlling abilities on the drinker," Veronica remembered.

"I have an idea" it was as if a light had turned on in George's head.

"My lord" Veronica bowed low, giving him an eyeful of her pushed up bosom.

Marguerite was right, even a half mortal male could not resist the view Danubis was offered.

"My lady" he offered her his arm.

"I do apologize for my behavior these past few days, perhaps I could have been more civilized".

"And I might have been too stubborn".

Taking his arm, Veronica let him escort her to the table as the others followed behind them.

As they were seated, the servants charged forward, filling their cups and their plates.

"To my bride, may we be blessed with a happy marriage and many children" Danubis toasted.

"Here, here".

"And to all of you, may we be life long friends" aware of the mind controlling ability of the wine, they drank slowly and in small sips, making it look like they were unaware of the powerful drug contained in the juice.

"Is this wine made from the guava berry?" George asked.

"Yes it is. Are you familiar with botany?" Danubis was intrigued by the Professor's question.

"My knowledge regarding botany is limited, though my colleague Arthur Summerlee was considered an expert in the field. But I have heard that if pressed the right way, one can manipulate the minds of those around them who have drunk the juice of the berry" George pressed nonchalantly.

"It's not so much how you press it, but the mind control in the seed. You see, the chemicals are located in the seed. In order to take advantage of the plant's mind controlling powers, the seed must be boiled in hot water separate from the juice. Once the shell of the seed has disappeared, the chemicals have been absorbed and water cooled, then the juice and chemical is mixed".

Hours later, the party dispersed.

Veronica let Danubis escort her to her door.

"Until tomorrow, my lord".

"Until then" she closed the door behind her.

"My lord" the servant bowed low as Veronica dissapeared behind the door.

"Did you do as I asked?".

"Exactly as you commanded".

Veronica would be his bride whether she wanted to or not.

I'm sorry about another lousy chapter, but I had to move the story along. So even if you agree that its not my best, please send a review, I need one. I apologize for the long time between chapters, I've been given a promotion and in the process of training my replacement, I must give up my writing and my new job will not allow time for writing.


	9. Do you, Lady Veronica?

- The disclaimer is in chapter one, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc.

- To my reviewers, thank you so much. You make my writing a pleasure.

Chapter 9

Veronica stood in front of her mirror staring at her image. The maid helped her put on the dark blue jacket laced with silver. She looked the image of the Protector ready to take on the role that was her destiny. But inside, her stomach was in knots. She should have been in London, preparing for her wedding with Ned. Instead she stood here, getting ready to marry a man she hated with a vengeance to keep the lives of those she loved safe.

"My lady" Danubis entered her room, preceded by flowers.

"My lord, how lovely" she accepted the flowers with a gracious smile.

"I was hoping to talk to you alone".

The maid quickly scurried away.

"I wanted to make sure you were really sure that you wanted to marry me" he smirked.

"Why my lord, whatever would make you think otherwise?".

"I don't know, but I wanted to make sure you were agreeable" he gestured and a small ball of light appeared. Inside the ball of light was Gladys standing in front of a mirror, modeling a white wedding dress.

"_Didn't I tell you that I would marry Ned?" Glady's turned to her father._

"_You make a beautiful bride"._

"_Aren't you worried that Miss Layton may return? You have stolen her fiancé" Mr. Avigdon proposed._

"_As far as I am concerned, she is gone as is everyone in the Challenger Expedition". _

"_My dear, I understand that, however, there has been talk…"._

"_I will be Mrs. Ned Malone, not that savage jungle princess. I am marrying Ned tomorrow. You shut them up, cant you?" Glady's voice returned to its normal sweet tone._

The bubble disappeared as Veronica's eyes flared.

"Is that passion I see?".

The fire died in her eyes, but not in her body.

"I suggest, my dear, you save that for tonight. Mr. Malone will be married to Miss Avigdon, as you will be to me. You will remain civil or your friends will see their last sunset" The door slammed behind him.

Taking Challenger's arm, she allowed him to escort her to the altar.

Standing with Danubis and the priest, she stood anxious.

"Do you, Lord Danubis take this woman, Lady Veronica to be your wife?" the priest questioned.

"Of course".

"And do you, Lady Veronica take Lord Danubis as your husband?".

Noticing the guard inching out of the side door holding Finn at knife point, Veronica eyed her friends whose weapons were hidden beneath their finery.

"Lady Veronica?" the priest asked.

"No".

"What my lady means is that she wishes to marry me, but needs her mother's permission".

Turning to her mother, Veronica nodded in agreement.

"Lady Veronica?" the priest repeated.

"No".

"We had an agreement" Danubis growled.

"I don't remember agreeing to anything".

"Kill her" Danubis called to his guard, but it was too late. Finn had him on the ground, out cold.

"Attack!" pulling out the weapons beneath the finery, the allies of the Protector stood ready to fight.

"Kill them all" Danubis ordered.

The two sides attacked one another, death taking many quickly.

Finally, Veronica faced Danubis.

"We had a deal, but obviously you don't remember it. For that you and your friends will meet your death and I alone will rule the plateau" he attacked.

"I am the Protector's daughter, I will rule, no one else" after several blows, both were bloody and bruised.

Finally Veronica had him on the ground, sword at his throat.

"You will leave Avalon with your men and never return. If you do, the punishment you receive will be far greater than the gods could ever come up with".

Putting up his hands, Danubis slowly got to his feet.

"As you wish, milady" seeing Finn still sparring with one of his men.

I'm sorry, it's taken so long and I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but I need to post. With that said, please send a review and make me feel like my time is worth it? Please?


	10. Choices Made

- The disclaimer is in chapter one, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc.

- To my reviewers, thank you so much. You make my writing a pleasure.

Chapter 10

Grabbing Veronica, he held his knife inches from her throat as Finn did the same with her opponent.

"Tell her to throw her weapon or you die".

"No way" Finn protested.

"Finn, please".

"Alright" Finn released her opponent.

With a sly grin, her opponent attacked one last time, but he was too slow. He hit the ground with a thud. Finn turned her crossbow on Danubis.

"Let her go".

"I want what is rightfully mine".

"You deserve nothing, except the hell I'm sending you back to".

Seeing her chance, Veronica knocked Danubis back with an elbow to his stomach. Finn fired on him, the arrow heading straight for his heart. Danubis laughed cruelly as he turned the arrow around in midair and hit Finn in the shoulder.

"Finn!!!".

"I will rule the plateau, one way or another" his laugh was pure evil.

"Not if I can help it" Abigail started chanting as a storm descended on Daubis.

"No, no" he screamed as the storm carried away.

"Vee" blood trickled from Finn's mouth.

"Don't move".

"I'm sorry" Finn felt her life force draining from her.

"You did the right thing" Challenger gingerly placed his jacket under his head.

"I can heal her" Abigail offered, but it was too late.

Marguerite turned to Roxton, away from the body of their companion.

"She saved my life" Veronica chocked back tears.

"She deserves a proper burial".

"I can bring her back" Abigail said quietly.

"Mother no, you'll kill yourself".

"My dear child, I am the past, you are the future, as is Finn. If this is my time, then I know that my life has been useful".

They stepped back as Abigail began to chant. The yellow light filled both Finn and Abigail. Abigail collapsed as Finn started breathing heavily.

"Mother!!!" Abigail collapsed into her daughter's arms.

"Get medical care, quickly!"

"My lady, you must eat" the maid pushed the plate towards Veronica.

"No".

"I'm sorry, sir" the maid curtsied to Marguerite and Roxton anxiously waiting outside.

"Veronica, your mother would want me to eat" Roxton said.

"She would want to be protector" Veronica knocked the plate onto the floor. He held her as she cried.

"You have a destiny, but right now, your mother and Finn would want you to rest. If you can't take care of yourself, you will not be able to take care of Finn and your mother" Marguerite gently counseled.

Veronica allowed her friends to lead her to bed. The next morning, Veronica watched as her mother and Finn were being attended to.

"Hey, Abby, thanks" Finn felt the pain soar through her body as the maid helped her sit up.

"Your welcome" the pain was felt equally by Abigail.

"How are you feeling?" Challenger asked, relieved to see that both women were awake.

"Other than the fact that there was an arrow sticking out of my shoulder, everything's peachy" Veronica had to laugh, despite her pain; Finn had hung onto her odd sense of humor

"Professor, Veronica and I have something to discuss…"Abigail started to say.

"Understood" Begrudgingly, Finn allowed Challenger to carry her out of the room.

"What's wrong, mother?".

"I never finished the story of Danubis and the Morkinds. The gods decreed that the competitors were banned from using magic, but the Morkinds cheated. The line of the Protector was declared the winner and since then, there has always been a protector of the Plateau".

"Mother, what if I don't want to be the Protector?" Veronica asked, her thoughts returning to Ned and the vision Danubis had shown her.

"My darling, I am not dead yet. Go to London, return with Ned and in due time, you shall be Protector".

"But…"

"No buts, my daughter. Every Protector since the beginning has had a mate. I have seen you two together; there is no doubt in my mind that you are meant for one another. This woman who has enslaved his mind, she has nothing on you and will never have anything on you. Now go, the portal can only be opened for so long".

In a flash, they were in London, in front of the Whitehall Chapel.

In front of the chapel doors stood two burly guards.

"I'm sorry, sir, you're not on the list" the guards stepped in front of the door.

"Are we on now?" the guards fell knocked into one another before falling to the floor.

Inside the chapel, Gladys felt victory was at hand. The jungle princess was back where she belonged and Ned had no idea.

"Do you, Gladys Avigdon, take this man Ned Malone for your husband?" the preacher asked.

"I do".

"Do you, Ned Malone, take this woman, Gladys Avigdon for your wife?".

"He'd better not" Veronica's voice bounded through the chapel.

"Miss, please".

"Excuse me" Veronica pulled the amulet off Gladys neck before giving her a shiner she would never forget. Stomping on the amulet, light shimmered beneath her boot as the glassy look in Ned's eyes disappeared as Veronica's kiss stirred something in him.

"Veronica, what are we doing here? And why I am wearing this?".

"Young man?" the preacher asked.

"Ned, she hit me" Gladys was helped to her feet by her father.

"She put you under a spell, so you would forget me and marry her. Apparently she hasn't learned that you can't get everything in life you want".

"Young man, I will ask you one last time, will you take this woman, Gladys Avigdon for your wife?".

"Ned, you can't marry her".

"I do," he said quietly.

Gladys smirked as Veronica threw the engagement ring at him and walked out.

What she didn't see was the police arresting Gladys and her father.

Days later, Veronica sat in her room, unable to do anything, but remember the two words that had forever broken her heart. Downstairs, Marguerite and Roxton tried everything to coax her out of the room, but nothing worked.

"We've tried everything, John. She doesn't eat, she barely sleeps, I don't know what to do anymore".

"If you or I had gone through the same thing, we would probably be in the same state she's in. We both know that Veronica is and has always been very strong, she'll get through this" he stroked her hair as they enjoyed time alone together.

"Promise that you'll never do to me what Ned did to Veronica".

"Never, love".

Veronica emerged from her bedroom several days later looking pale and thin. Marguerite encouraged her to eat, but she still refused.

"I have an idea. My afternoon appointment just cancelled on me, why don't you and I do some shopping? Or why not take a ride around the park?" Marguerite offered.

"No" sensing that her friend was close to tears, Marguerite shooed the servants out of the room.

"He promised me, he asked me to marry him. Why would he turn his back on me?".

"There are many men in this world, Veronica, much more worthy of your time and love than Ned Malone. If not here in London, then on the Plateau".

Just then, Daniel quietly knocked.

"Pardon me, Miss Krux, Mr. Malone is here to Miss Layton".

"Tell him I'm not home".

"Miss, he is insistent on seeing you".

"Go upstairs and clean yourself up, I'll keep Ned entertained".

"Good morning, Marguerite" Ned said warily. He had seen her at her most dangerous and had no intention of provoking that side of her

"Good morning, Marguerite, these are for you and of course for Veronica" he thrust the bouquet at her.

"Thank you" she put the flowers aside, watching him sweat. After what he did to Veronica, he deserved much worse, but she would let Veronica handle that.

"I know what I did and said. I wish I could take it all back, but I know I can't. The only thing I can hope for is that she'll listen. Can I please see her?".

"That's not my decision".

Quietly walking downstairs, Veronica closed her eyes, preparing to face Ned. No matter what he said or did, it was over. Marguerite was right; there were many more men out there, whether here in London, or on the Plateau. She would find another and move with her life.

"Veronica" Ned said quietly, giving her the flowers.

"I'll leave you two alone. You know where to find me" Marguerite gently squeezed her friend's hand and left the room.

"Veronica, I…" he started to say.

"I'm going home, Ned".

"What? When?".

"After the wedding".

"You can't, I mean….".

"I can do anything I want, Ned Malone. You forget, I survived eleven years on my own".

"Will you please listen to me?".

"You didn't listen to me when I told you that Gladys was trouble. Where were you when I needed you, when we all needed you? Where were you when Danubis threatened to kill my mother and our friends if I didn't agree to marry him? Where were you when my mother put her own life in danger to save Finn's?".

"You're not going to listen to me, so I'm going to tell you, short and sweet. I was never under Glady's spell. It was a trick. Glady's father has been using mob money to finance his paper for years, the only way I could get close enough to make them believe that I was under her spell. I thought of you every day. You have every right not to believe me, so I'm going to leave the paper right here. You know where to find me".

After several minutes, Veronica finally collapsed onto the chair. Picking up the paper, she read the headline "Newspaper editor hand in hand with mob boss".

Running outside, Veronica called out "Ned, wait!".

But it was too late; his car had already disappeared onto the street.

"You called?" he stepped from behind the bushes.

A month later, wedding bells rang as Marguerite stood next to George as she waited to walk down the aisle.

"See you up front" Veronica, walked in front of them as the wedding march began.

As Marguerite and Roxton repeated their vows, Veronica mouthed, "I love you" to Ned. They had two wedding, one a small, private ceremony in London and another before her mother and the residents of Avalon.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you Lord and Lady Roxton". They were showered with rose petals as they took their first steps as husband and wife.

"Have you decided on any names for the child?" Jessie asked.

"I've always liked the name Edward" Ned teased.

"What if it's a girl?" Veronica teasingly jabbed him in the stomach.

"All right, Edwina".

Veronica rolled her eyes, but she knew that whatever the child was, Ned would love it, no matter what, as would she love Ned, until eternity.

The End

I apologize, I know it's not my best, but I'm leaving for Israel next week and I just wanted to finish it. Make me happy and hit the blue button. Please?


End file.
